


Everything I Need

by carolodinsons



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: Arthur Curry x gender neutral! reader, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolodinsons/pseuds/carolodinsons
Summary: Together, Arthur and reader brace the terrors of the trench.Or rather,Reader believes in Arthur.





	Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, reader is in Mera's place :)

Arthur has always been at war with himself. Since finding out Atlantis had murdered his mother, he denied that side of his heritage; doing everything in his power to distant himself from going anywhere near the aquatic kingdom. Despite Vulko informing him that he wasn’t the cause of Atlanna’s death, he still looked in the mirror and saw a child who got his mother killed for simply being born.

No words could explain away the truth; she was sacrificed to the trench because the king found out about him, which meant if he wasn’t alive, she still would be.

As a way to ignore the scarring in his heart, Arthur often saved many lives at sea; using his Atlantean abilities to be a hero. Sometimes he fought off pirates, other times he would save passengers from a sinking ship.

However, Arthur never thought that one rescue, which ended with him leaving a man to die, would cause his entire world to change. In the following days, he found himself being hunted by the man’s son, as well as his younger brother, and on a journey across many seas with you to find the sacred trident of Atlan.

Thus, the reason why he stands above the trench full of bloodthirsty creatures and crimson flares in his hands. It was time to abandon boat. “Are you ready to jump?” Arthur questions and you nod in response, before joining him as he dives into the ocean. You’ve never been so terrified in your entire life.

The two of you swim faster than either of you have ever swam; creatures flocking around you like zombies out of a horror film. Your heart is beating fast and you feel as though you’re about to faint, but you push on and fight.

No matter what, you would survive; you have to help Arthur find the trident and overthrow Orm; it’s the only way to save both worlds. You’d be damned if you let any of these creatures of the trench eat you before doing so

Once Arthur and you find a bright, wormhole, the creatures flee away back into the darkness. “We can’t go through that.” You tell him, already knowing what he was thinking before saying it. “If we go through that, it will tear us into shreds.”

“We don’t have a choice, y/n.” Arthur has come this far now, he wasn’t going to let anything get in his way, even a dangerous wormhole. Hoping for the best, you grasp his hand and swim through. The current was merciless, flinging you out of Arthur’s clutch and around effortlessly as if you were a rag doll. The last thing you remember is calling out his name and hearing him do the same.

Next thing you know, you’ve been dragged onto a nearby shore due to a masked figure’s help. Anxiety races through your veins, unsure of who it was, but all of that goes away once you saw their face. It was her, queen Atlanna. She was alive and still looked the same as she did the last time you saw her.

From the background, you watch as Atlanna and Arthur stroll to each other, the latter feeling content to see him. The way they hug each other, full of so much need and love causes you to smile. After many years of agony, the first born son was finally able to embrace his mother, who he’s always wanted to meet.

“Just like you, I fought my way through the trench and ended up here.” Atlanna explains. “For these past twenty years, I’ve been trying to snatch the trident from the Karathen, but it’s too powerful. Only the true king can pass.” Her words are sincere and you watch as all color drains from Arthur’s face.

“You’re afraid.” Atlanna states.

“Yes.” Arthur responses, gulping. All his life, he’s never thought of himself as someone who was good for anyone else, which was far from the truth.

“Atlantis has always had a king. Now, it needs something more.”

“What could be greater than a king?”

“A hero. A king only fights for his nation and you fight for everyone. As long as you don’t lose yourself, Arthur, you will be the greatest king since Atlan.” You assure him, as you grip his hand tightly once more. “I love you so.”

There’s a sudden shift in Arthur’s body language and a smirk spreads across his face. Feeling extra confident, Arthur pulls you in for a kiss and for countless seconds, you feel as though the world around you two no longer exists.

“I love you, too, you know.” He whispers boastfully in your ear before breaking away and heading towards the waterfall. With Atlanna, you watch as the future of Atlantis disappears from view. Soon enough, a new king will rise and Atlantis will be put back together again since submerging; you’re sure of it.


End file.
